


Look back in (his) anger

by Nexys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo is a Mess, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Redemption, Redeemed Ben Solo, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: What if? Ben Solo è sopravvissuto grazie a Rey, e insieme hanno iniziato a costruirsi una nuova vita insieme, nella nuova Repubblica. Non è affatto semplice. Non quando lo spettro di Kylo Ren aleggia su Ben come se non fosse mai morto, a causa di emozioni e sentimenti che ha represso così a lungo da non saperli gestire. Nonostante tutto, però, Rey è al suo fianco ad affrontare tutta la sua ira e dimostrargli che Ren è solo un brutto ricordo da chiudere a chiave dietro la porta del passato.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Look back in (his) anger

**Author's Note:**

> Avvertimenti: [Post Episodio IX] [What if?] [Spoiler!] [Reylo]

  
  
  
  
  
  
_In pezzi_.  
Ciò che rimaneva di quella che era stata - fino a cinque minuti prima - una stanza, non erano che calcinacci, pezzi di muro, resti di mobilio e ferraglia distrutta. In mezzo alla devastazione si ergeva la figura tremante e incontrollata di colui che un tempo era stato Kylo Ren.   
Rey non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da lui, incapace di comprendere l’intensità di ciò che doveva aver provato per causare, ancora una volta, distruzione.  
La guerra contro il Primo Ordine era finita, la battaglia contro l’Imperatore, vinta. Rey aveva avuto salva la vita grazie al sacrificio di Ben, rivelandosi poi mancato grazie agli sforzi compiuti dalla ragazza pur di non lasciarlo cadere nell’oblio della morte. Tenendosi saldi l’uno all’altra e viceversa, avevano riposto nella loro Diade tutta la fede e la fiducia di cui erano stati capaci, pur di di rimanere entrambi attaccati alla vita, quasi con disperazione, ma _insieme_.  
  
“Esci.”, ordinò una voce severa, bassa, roca. Rey trasalì, memore di che cosa volesse dire quel suo modo di parlare.  
Kylo Ren era morto, dissoltosi una volta per tutte a favore della vita di Ben Solo. La sua redenzione era stata completa e suggellata da un bacio che aveva lasciato ben poco spazio a fraintendimenti. La giovane donna, ormai battezzata Skywalker, alla quale aveva salvato la vita, aveva vinto salvando la sua anima. Lo aveva strappato al Lato Oscuro con unghie e denti, riportando la pace nell’Universo ed in lui. La sua personale dicotomia tra bene e male si era risolta nella dolcezza di un sorriso scambiato dopo quel trionfante bacio, prima di scivolare in un oblio ritenuto meritato. Eppure, la calda mano di Rey, la sua luce, lo avevano riportato alla vita. Gli avevano restituito tutto ciò che il Lato Oscuro gli aveva portato via in nome di una causa che non aveva mai sentito davvero sua.  
Contro ogni logica coerente, l’ultima Jedi lo aveva trascinato sul Millennium Falcon, e fatto tutto ciò che era stato in suo potere fare per salvargli la vita. Lo aveva percepito risvegliarsi dal torpore, ricominciare a scorrere con lei nella Forza, e successivamente visto sciogliersi in un sorriso mite, dopo aver sconfitto la morte. Ben si era premuto la sua mano sul proprio viso, finalmente in grado di sentirla al suo fianco. Quella che era stata la fine di Kylo Ren, era stato il nuovo _inizio_ di Ben Solo, l’unico figlio di Leia Organa e Han Solo.  
Occhi negli occhi, Forza nella Forza, si erano uniti per sempre, anima e corpo, per non separarsi mai più, per tutto il resto delle loro reciproche esistenze.  
Tornare alla vita, recludere Kylo Ren nel passato, era però tutto tranne che semplice. Nonostante la miracolosa redenzione, Ben continuava ad essere guardato con sospetto da tutti coloro che avevano rappresentato la Resistenza, ormai corpo di guardia generale della nuova Repubblica. Poe, Finn, Rose, persino C3-PO, tutti coloro che avevano perso qualcuno per colpa del suo ego e della sua tracotanza - del suo devastante ruolo - continuavano a serbare un rancore profondo, che andava oltre il nudo e crudo odio. Ben lo sapeva, lo comprendeva, pur soffrendone in silenzio sotto l’espressione pacata che aveva assunto stando al fianco di Rey. Sapeva che se non fosse stato per lei, avrebbero provato ad ucciderlo - senza riuscirci, gli suggeriva l’ego - ma era altresì convinto che se lei non ci fosse stata, avrebbe scelto semplicemente di morire, incapace di trovare una ragione per vivere che non fosse Rey stessa.  
  
Colui che era stato Kylo Ren non aveva nessun timore di morire. Aveva scelto senza pensarci due volte di sacrificare la propria vita per donarla a quella ragazza che aveva riportato definitivamente il leggendario Equilibrio nella Forza. Lo aveva fatto con la consapevolezza di non avere più un posto nell’Universo, e men che meno il diritto di averne uno. Era stato in quel momento, quando scivolando tra le braccia della morte aveva afferrato quel braccio luminoso che lo aveva trattenuto dal cadere nel vuoto per sempre, che Rey lo aveva sorpreso ancora una volta. Lo aveva perdonato, salvato da se stesso e come se ciò non fosse stato sufficiente, gli aveva restituito un posto nel mondo, oltre che un ruolo chiave nel suo cuore e nella sua vita.   
L’unica paura che aveva imparato a sentire, era quella di _perderla_.  
  
“No.”, fu la risposta della ragazza che, alle sue spalle, lo osservava con profondo turbamento. Ciò che sentiva provenire da lui, era una rabbia colossale. Nel suo essere fisicamente immobile, Ben stava scoppiando di un’ira devastante, e Rey ne ricordava i tratti con precisione assoluta. La sua era la rabbia di Kylo Ren, distruttiva e logorante, la stessa che aveva letto in lui al primo incontro. Nonostante la paura che Ben al contempo riusciva a sentire in lei, non c’era verso di calmarsi. L’unico modo che conosceva per sfogare quel fuoco ustionante che lo corrodeva dall’interno, era quello di distruggere ciò che aveva intorno, uccidere, imporre la propria supremazia. Eliminare ogni fonte di disturbo, rimanere l’unico in grado di respirare. Reprimersi era difficile, doloroso, quasi quanto il senso di colpa che sentiva montare sotto la sua furia cieca.   
La ragazza alle sue spalle fece un passo avanti, un passo di troppo per il suo limite di sopportazione. Si voltò di scatto e tese una mano verso di lei, con i denti digrignati e uno sguardo ferino dipinto in viso, paralizzandola. Rey sussultò, colta alla sprovvista. Era passato del tempo dall’ultima volta, quando ancora era stato il demone mascherato a bloccarla per farle del male. Non riuscì a nascondergli lo sconforto, se non solo in apparenza, dovuto al suo gesto.  
“Ti ho ordinato di uscire. Non costringermi a buttarti fuori.”  
Il suo modo di reagire era doloroso. La giovane Skywalker riusciva a sentire chiaramente la sofferenza di Ben scorrere accanto alla propria. Non oppose resistenza, rimanendo passiva di fronte alla paralisi. “Se pensi che ti sia utile, _fallo_.”  
Il controllo che Ben aveva su di lei si spezzò, incrinando la sua espressione. Lei non si tirò indietro, una volta libera ma intorpidita dalla sua potenza, e cercò di avvicinarglisi. “Smettila di comportarti come il mostro che non sei. Smettila di nascondere le tue emozioni sotto una maschera ormai andata in pezzi.”  
Il ragazzo strinse i denti. “Rey, stai correndo un rischio enorme...”, mormorò, dal vago tono di supplica. Tremò di fronte al suo sguardo determinato. In passato l’aveva ferita, aveva bramato di ucciderla e di consegnarla al Lato Oscuro, ed il solo pensiero di poterla ferire ancora per colpa della propria rabbia lo spaventava oltre ogni limite, quasi quanto il poterla perdere una volta per tutte.  
  
La sua furia era sorta come un temporale violento, scoppiato nel bel mezzo di una serena giornata di sole. Tutto per colpa di quell’ex assaltatore che non aveva mai rinunciato a cercare di convincere Rey a non fidarsi di lui. Aveva sentito la ragazza ridere con lui, essere in confidenza, ed i suoi tentativi di sopportarlo si erano vanificati nel momento in cui li aveva sentiti parlare privatamente sul Falcon, con una scusa di poco conto. FN-2187 aveva oltrepassato ogni limite.  
“Sei sprecata, per uno come lui. Credo che tu stia dimenticando chi sia. Sarà sempre Kylo Ren. Ha ucciso suo padre, molti dei nostri amici e chissà quante altre innumerevoli vite!”.  
Quella era stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso. Se solo a Rey non fosse intervenuta prima che accadesse l’irreparabile, Finn sarebbe senz’altro morto, gli avrebbe strappato il cuore e...  
_L’avrebbe persa_.  
Si era maledetto per averla cercata proprio in quel momento, averla trovata ed essere rimasto ad ascoltare di nascosto la loro conversazione. Pieno di rabbia e risentimento nell’aver visto Rey frapporsi tra loro per scongiurare la lite, si era ritirato nella sua stanza all’interno della sede della nuova guardia, demolendo a mani nude tutto ciò che gli era capitato a tiro, fino a strappare pezzi di roccia e intonaco dalle pareti pur di sfogare la violenza dei propri sentimenti.  
_Sarà sempre Kylo Ren._  
E come se ciò non fosse stato abbastanza, glielo stava ampiamente dimostrando.  
Rey lo disarmò senza colpo ferire. “Io non ho paura di te.” E così parlando colmò la distanza che li divideva, per afferrare quella stessa mano che l’aveva bloccata. Ben non si era nemmeno accorto di star sanguinando.   
“Sei un idiota. Un perfetto idiota, Ben. Sei geloso di un ragazzo che ti detesta, e come se non bastasse, sei anche convinto che io possa credere alle sue parole e dargli retta. Guarda che cosa ti sei fatto...”, lo rimproverò, mentre sotto al suo sguardo mesmerizzato si strappava un lembo della divisa per bendargli la mano. Rey era così tesa e preoccupata per lui - non per sé - da non pensare di guarirlo con i suoi poteri. Approfittando del suo silenzio, si avvicinò per abbracciarlo, chiudendo gli occhi con il viso appoggiato al suo petto.   
Ben Solo si sentì improvvisamente - di nuovo - un mostro. Rey emanava calore e una cieca fiducia, riusciva a sentirla insieme al senso di preoccupazione che era a lui rivolta. La strinse in un abbraccio e tirò un sospiro lungo e tormentato tra i suoi capelli sciolti. Se solo fosse stato in grado di esprimere dispiacere a parole.  
“Non scappare via da me, Ben... non trattarmi come se... come se...”.  
_Come se non potessi capirti, aiutarti, amarti._  
“Lui ha ragione.”  
“Non è così.”  
“Rey...”  
“Ben, no.”  
“Guardami. Smettila di credere che io non sia più Kylo Ren. Ti ho bloccata. Ho pensato di soffocarti. Di scaraventarti fuori da questa stanza e di uccidere quel...”, fece una breve ma saliente pausa. “Ho sentito quel desiderio. Guardami, Rey, e prova a dirmi che non sono un mostro!”. Alzò la voce a denti stretti, incrociando il suo sguardo. Anziché rispondere piccata e con la sia stessa rabbia, Rey rimase in silenzio. Tese entrambe le mani fino a racchiudere il suo viso tra le proprie dita e solo allora parlò, a bassa voce.  
“Ho sentito ogni tua emozione e desiderio come se fossero miei. Ho percepito il tuo dolore. Riesco a sentirlo, e mi fa male, Ben. Puoi bloccarmi, strangolarmi, puoi provare ad uccidermi se credi che serva a qualcosa. Ma so che non lo farai. Puoi pensarlo, ma non sei più in grado di farlo. E sai perché? Perché sei Ben, e non sei _più_ Kylo.”  
Tacque, paralizzato dall’intensità di ciò che sentiva provenire da lei.  
Rey sorrise, alzandosi in punta di piedi per lasciare un bacio sulla sua guancia. “Sei il _mio_ Ben, e in quanto tale mi darai una mano a ricostruire questa stanza... _di nuovo_.”  
A occhi chiusi, il ragazzo la strinse a sé, lasciando che la rabbia fluisse fuori dal suo corpo e dalla sua mente. Era la seconda volta che demoliva quella stanza, e proprio per questo non riuscì a non nascondere un’espressione quasi imbarazzata tra i capelli di quello spiraglio di luce che era Rey. Solo il flusso della Forza poteva sapere quanto la amasse.  
O forse no.  
“Anche io.”, mormorò la giovane, rivolgendogli un sorriso. _Ti amo._ “Anche io, Ben”.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ “Just fight it, fight it,  
and be transformed”. _  
(Rise, Katy Perry)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Nota dell’Autrice: sì, l’ispirazione la devo sempre a Saeko, che mi sopporta e supporta ogni giorno. Avrei preferito sicuramente scrivere quest’idea a capitoli, ma con le long fic ho sempre dei problemi. Perciò, ho estrapolato un frangente preciso dall’idea generale, ed eccoli qui. Sono affascinata dalla rabbia di Kylo Ren, così come dal loro legame. Come indicato nelle note, trattasi di un what if, in cui Ben non è morto. Grazie a chi avrà speso il suo tempo per arrivare fino a qui. Saluti!


End file.
